


You Thought You Were Getting Away With This

by star_lili



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed was gone longer this time (Post - That -Whole -Equivalent Exchange at the train station where we smacked our heads and fawned over.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Thought You Were Getting Away With This

**Author's Note:**

> Well it’s been awhile since I’ve done some smut, but hey, Being done with the latest chapter of THYK, I needed to reward myself… well actually who am I pleasing more here anyway???

”Winry” he pleaded hoarsely, stretching his arms from the bonds that she had tied him in. His body felt hot and his heart hammered loudly in his chest. He briefly shut his eyes in anticipation when she crawled up his body so cat like and settled herself on his abdomen. He felt her breath hot against his mouth and licked his lips, his mouth having been dry.

"Ed. Do you want me to kiss you?" she asked, her voice low with sultriness. He groaned as she whispered against his mouth.

"Winry." he whimpered, embarrassed that he was under her scrutiny. But damn! If he wanted to taste her mouth then he was going to.

"Kiss me." he whispered and she granted him his wish, moaning as he pressed harder into the kiss. She applied pressure and licked at his lips.

"Open your mouth." she moaned. His dick twitched and he obeyed, groaning when she delved her hot tongue into his mouth and started swirling it around his. Her hands started their journey. They trailed up his torso, feeling the corded muscles and how they jumped at her light touch or hard pressure of her nails. She grazed them on his chest and started circling his nipples, but never touching them.

He pulled his mouth away to groan with frustration.  _Dammit please just pinch them, touch them, press on them. I don’t care!_ But he had no such luck since she then started sucking on his neck and he was sure that it would leave a bruise there from the pain.

She started then to scoot her body down more and when he felt her sit on his cock, he cried out. She was so hot and moist and he moved his hips to get some more stimulation and he was sure that if he did it just right then she would just hurry and take him into her and ride them all the way to orgasm.

But she didn’t

She did something much worse.

She lifted her hips until only a soft graze was accomplished and he threw his head back with a cry.

"Are you trying to fuck me, Ed?" Winry asked, chuckling at his attempts to arch his back so that he can feel her against him. "What if I just didn’t let you go inside me at all?" Edward groaned and slowly let his hips lay back on the mattress.

"S’not fair, Winry." he breathed. "I’ve been gone longer than last time and — shit!" He yelled as she started to rock now on his hardness, his dick slid through her folds, slicking it up and he could see the head of his shaft started leaking. He tried to use his hands to — to push her off? Control her movements? He didn’t know but he cried out at the pleasurable agony. She then lifted her hips again, leaving him panting from her ministrations.

"You said you would be back two months ago. And you come back without a phone call and very late at night. And you snuck into our bed." she glared a little at him but he didn’t care. She looked really hot right now. "Did you really think you were gonna get away with it this morning, Edward." She started to lick at his nipples now, sucking on them as he arched up for more and when he did she pulled away. He growled.

"I didn’t say you can move."

"Fuck. You’ve been planning this weren’t you?" He gasped when she grabbed his shaft, his eyes rolling up as she chuckled.

  
“Of course I did. And there’s more I’d like to do to you.” she uttered. Ed simply huffed and threw his head back with a deep groan.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lacking in the smut department D: !!


End file.
